


Potion Peril

by Bonfoi



Series: Snupin Santa Works [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: lupin_snape, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Snupin Santa Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape takes protecting his students seriously.<br/>Others take saving him to the limit.</p><p>Written for Snupin Santa, 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potion Peril

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greyfable](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Greyfable).



> **Beta:** I’m blessed to have those sharp eyes and fine brain cells on my side. Many thanks to Sighing_Selkie for questioning motives and pointing out plot holes.  
>  **Warnings:** Ignores much of HBP and DH  
>  **A/N:** Greyfable, I couldn’t help myself and combined two of your prompts to, hopefully, give you a well-rounded tale to while away your holiday. The prompts that inspired this fic are revealed at the end. _[Original post at The Snupin Santa Holiday Fest Archive.](http://snupinsanta.annex-files.com/viewstory.php?sid=477)_ Wee bit of editing 6 April 2012.

~§¤§~

**_ Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

~§¤§~

**  
Hogwarts, after the Second Voldemort War  
**

 

Severus Snape was too hot, too bored, and too inventive for his own good.

He watched his small, battered copper cauldron simmering above a diminutive fire as the heavier cast iron cauldron bubbled and burbled over a collection of blue flames. His “Eighth Years”, the students who’d survived both his tenure as Headmaster and the Second Coming of Voldemort—as _The Daily Prophet_ had termed it—watched with remarkable attentiveness.

Suddenly, someone sneezed. Severus looked away and then back, barely registering Peeves’ mischievous, manic grin. The cast iron cauldron’s potion stilled suddenly and Severus began raising the potion room’s wards. Several students—Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy—were yelling for the others to get back even as they cast their own protective spells between themselves and the cauldrons.

The cast iron cauldron exploded, tipping the copper cauldron over and sending its contents over Severus’ legs and feet, the potions mixing as they cascaded over his limbs. He bit his lip so hard that it bled and drops splattered into the incomplete potion mixture now soaking his trousers and robe. A bubble of the mixture swelled, exploded into Severus’ face, and he fell to his knees.

Behind the wards, Severus screamed silently as the students milled about in panic until Harry Potter began sending the majority out into the hall. Granger strengthened the protective wards even as she dashed tears from her eyes. Malfoy’s cheeks were white and his lips were moving quickly as he spat out spells to gather the incomplete potion and whatever ingredients—including the objects they were to use during the experiment—that hadn’t been altered. Potter pushed his wand into his back pocket and dropped to his knees and then pressed his palms to the laboratory floor, seeming to push his magic into the castle and casting a second protective layer over Snape’s now unconscious body.

“Bloody hell,” Potter bit out from between his gritted teeth. “I thought we were done with this kind of thing.”

“Professor Snape would have agreed with you, Potter,” Zabini yelled as he kept back curious students. “I’ll wager this has more to do with the war than the peace.”

/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\

The Floo flared unexpectedly and Remus Lupin almost rolled off the couch where he was sleeping off the effects of the full moon the night before. He lurched up and off the couch, his wand slipping easily into his hand before he realized it.

“…Lupin! I need you to come to Hogwarts! The Floo is open for you! Remus Lupin! I need you to come to Hogwarts! The Floo is open for you!” Poppy Pomfrey’s voice repeated over and over from the fireplace even as the flames died down, changing from green back to red and orange.

Remus shook his head to clear the exhaustion from it—failing miserably—and Summoned his boots and cloak from the mudroom. Another swish and flick and a satchel, hidden under his bed—yet another reminder of the war’s effects—slid across the floor, rucking up the carpets as it scooted toward him. He had yet to give up preparations to run at a moment’s notice.

Shrugging into his cloak, and then fumbling with the laces of his boots, Remus winced and pressed the heel of one hand to the side of his head. This last Transformation had been more vicious on his bones than any before. Moony had been searching for something, or someone, all through his cottage, scratching and then butting his head into the thick, magically-reinforced oak doors. Finally, he was as put together as he’d ever be.

Remus stepped closer to the mantle, took the lid off the candy dish Lily Potter had given him as a gift before Harry was born, and took out a pinch of Floo Powder. He tossed it into the fireplace and called out, “Hogwarts Infirmary!”

/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\

Several beds were occupied. Remus blinked blearily and forced himself to walk down the aisle toward Poppy Pomfrey. A list of glowing numbers appeared over whoever was lying in the bed the mediwitch hovered over, and Poppy’s wand was darting in amongst the numbers, spells tweaking the readings as she diagnosed whatever was ailing the poor soul.

“Poppy, you called?” Remus said softly, from about a bed’s length away. He’d learned the hard way how focused—and how powerful—the mediwitch was during the war. He remembered the removal of his left elbow with a grimace and rubbed at it.

“Ah, Remus. You made good time.” Poppy bustled away from her patient, an older student by the looks of it. “Come with me.” She beckoned him back toward her office, bypassing it to turn a corner and press on a plaque that opened a hidden room.

“I need your help.” Poppy indicated a niche on the other side of the special room. “Peeves interfered with the brewing of a powerful po—”

“Severus!” Remus blurted out once he got a clear look at the person on the bed in the niche. He dropped his satchel and rushed forward. He stopped at the bedside and gazed hopelessly at Severus Snape’s bandaged and bruised visage. He turned to look at Poppy. “What happened again?” He turned back to Snape, a frown on his face.

“As I was saying, Peeves interrupted his Eighth Year Potions class. They were working on a two-part potion to reveal inherent Dark Magic in items.” Poppy sniffed. “At least that’s what Miss Granger told me.” She crossed her arms and stared hard at Severus’ still form. “Peeves dropped something—a dark form according Mr. Malfoy or a silvery one according to Mr. Zabini—into the main part of the potion, changing its characteristics. Needless to say, Granger, Malfoy and Zabini all say it had to have been something cursed. Now that curse is combined with the potion base, which Severus took a face-full of when first it drenched him and then exploded.”

Remus growled, the wolf still close to the surface and especially agitated with the scent of pain and the bitterness of the cursed potion. “You want me to remove Peeves?” Remus’ fingers flexed and curled as if he were ready to claw something.

“No, no, that’s for the Headmistress to decide.” Poppy stepped forward to run gentle fingertips over Severus’ bandages. “I need you to decipher the curse that’s mixed with the potion. Until that’s removed, I can only treat part of the problem.”

“What are you saying?” Remus asked slowly as he turned to look at the mediwitch. “This is Snape we’re talking about. He’s the bloody best survivor of all of us!”

“I can treat his wounds, but without knowing the curse—and believe me, I’ve tried a great number of removal spells and healing charms—I can’t help the dear boy.” Poppy touched the back of Severus’ closest hand. “That’s where you come in. You’re the only Dark Arts expert I can trust.”

Ignoring the implied compliment, Remus turned his gaze back toward Snape. “I’ll need to visit the classroom and then interview Hermione and the two Slytherins.” Remus spoke to Poppy even though his eyes never left Snape’s face. “Can you arrange a room for me?”

“Minerva’s already opened a family room nearby.” A bell chimed and Poppy shook herself. “I need to see to the children. Do you need anything else, Remus?” she asked.

“No.” Remus crossed his arms and stared into the shadows of the niche that held Snape. “I’ll run some of my own diagnostics. Are any of the students here?” he asked suddenly.

“Severus quickly raised the wards and protected them. He was always protecting them, poor man.” Poppy smiled tightly. “Just call for Prudie the house-elf and she’ll get you whatever and whomever you need.” She hustled away, leaving Remus to brood on pain and suffering.

/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\

Hermione Granger was in the library, a wall of books and scrolls between her and the rest of the student body. She rolled her neck and looked up, into Remus Lupin’s yellowish hazel eyes.

“Remus!” she gasped. She jumped up and skittered around the table to fling herself into the werewolf’s arms. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I see you’re still hard at work, Hermione.” Remus hugged the young woman and then pushed her back, his hands on her shoulders. “Tell me everything you remember.” She nodded and then resumed her seat, grimacing a bit as they both pushed the books and scrolls to the side so they could see each other.

Settling herself into what Harry and Ron called her teaching pose, Hermione began speaking. “Professor Snape was showing us how to determine if an object had absorbed Dark Magic and if that magic could be dissipated. It’s a two-part potion, with an active portion and a potent base.” Hermione looked up, her eyes wide. “It was the potent base that Peeves dropped something into, Remus.”

“Do you remember what it was, Hermione?” he asked gently.

“Professor Snape had three items on the table for our demonstration. There was a silver snuff box, an engraved gold bowl, and an iron ring marked with runes. We didn’t find any of them when we went back, after…” Hermione waved her hand distractedly, “after Madam Pomfrey took Professor Snape away.”

Remus pursed his lips and stared into Hermione’s eyes. “Do you think Peeves dropped one of those things into the potion? Or did he drop something else?” he asked.

Hermione pursed her lips. “I was taking notes…I looked up and saw Zabini writing on his parchment and Malfoy was watching everything Professor Snape was doing. They’re partners, you know. Both of them stiffened up. Then I looked up at the demonstration table and Professor Snape was standing there, the potion from the copper cauldron pouring off the table…” She stopped and closed her eyes, shuddering. “Oh, Remus, it was awful! The poor man was in so much pain.”

“Hermione…Hermione!” Remus said softly as he put his hands over hers. “It’s good to know you’re still as observant as ever, and still have a kind heart.” He squeezed once and removed his hands. “We need to find out what it was Peeves dropped in that potion…and I’ll need any notes about the potion itself, if you’ll let me borrow them?”

“I will.” Hermione glanced down at the table and then back up at Remus. “You can use Legilimency on me if that will help.” She bit her lip and shook her head as if answering an unspoken question. “It would be prudent, you know. Eyewitnesses are notoriously unreliable.”

“Hermione…” Remus felt his lips stretch into a small smile. “I will take that under advisement. Now, I need to know about the ingredients in the potion and the histories of the demonstration items. And, have you seen or heard Peeves since the incident?” His smile became brittle.

/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\

Remus sat at Snape’s bedside, a small table nearby almost groaning under the weight of the books and scrolls upon it. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms, trying to chase away the exhaustion that was dragging at him. He looked over at Severus, noting Poppy had changed his dressings but left his covers folded down, showing the top of the bandages across his chest and shoulders.

“Oh, Severus, you should have been in Gryffindor, you know that?” Remus asked rhetorically.

He leaned back and stared at Severus’ profile, mentally stripping the coverings from that haughty, strong face…and thought of a time, before James and Lily were taken from them, before Harry had to be the hero for people who didn’t deserve him….

~~~***~~~

_A mysterious field somewhere, 1981._

Remus wiped the sweat from his brow and bent over the steel lever, prying yet another boulder out of the field. He knew magic could have done the work more quickly, with less trouble, but he had to fill his days somehow. With his preternatural strength, the job wasn’t too hard. That is, it _wasn’t_ before...

“Trust a beast to do things in the most difficult manner.”

A score of stones tore themselves from the field and dropped into a messy pile near an existing stone wall. Remus felt the wild magic, so much easier here, flow back into his body as he stabbed the lever into the ground and turned to the speaker. He heard the harsh intake of Snape’s breath and it helped calm him.

“Snape.” Remus spared him an annoyed glance and then snapped his fingers. “ _Accio robe!_ ” Remus’ clothes lifted from the low stone wall and drifted towards him, brushing across Severus Snape’s hunched shoulders as they did so. The wizard glared at Remus, the white line around his pinched lips glowing brightly.

“Braggart beast,” Snape hissed.

Once he was wearing his robe, undone but covering his sweaty shoulders, Remus blew a stray lock of hair away his face, drawing out the moment. Finally, he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “Why are you here, Severus?” he asked. His voice was gravelly from infrequent use. He made a show of checking for his wand where it sat in his forearm sheath.

“Professor Dumbledore contracted me to gather potions ingredients for Slughorn,” Snape bit out. “I’m to have you guide me to certain plants that must be gathered during [Alban Arthan](http://www.druidry.org/obod/festivals/arthan.html).” His words were clipped, the consonants breaking off just past his lips as if they were freezing as they left Snape’s mouth.

“Alban Arthan? I didn’t know the Headmaster followed the Old Ways so closely.” Remus laughed and shook his head. “If it’s the plants I’m thinking of, you need to wait three days.” He watched Snape’s face blanch and then redden. “Dumbledore knew you’d be here for my Transformation...” He let the words hang in the air and pulled his lever free, turning toward a narrow track and away from Severus. “This should be interesting,” he muttered.

“Animal!” Snape cried out. He shook, and then, grinding his teeth, shifted the rucksack on his back and set off along in the same direction Lupin had taken.

~~~***~~~

_A stone croft in the Highlands of Scotland, 1981._

Once Snape made it though the gorse, scrub oak, and heather, he was seething. His robes were full of green matter, his boots scuffed, and his hands scratched. He’d followed Remus’ track—ignoring the guiding wards that hid the true, easy path either through ire or sheer pigheadedness. It took him over an hour to find Lupin’s croft.

“You!” Snape shouted as he pushed his way through the half-open door. He flung his hand up, narrow index finger pointing accusingly as Remus looked up from his newspaper. “You bastard! Where did you disappear to?” He was dusty, a rivulet of sweat cutting through it to show just how flushed his normally sallow skin had become. Remus expected him to stamp his feet and pitch a fit any minute. With a soft sigh, he closed the door he’d left open for Snape with a small flick of his hand.

“I walked home, Snape. On a blessedly wide and unobstructed path.” Remus smirked as he looked down at the newspaper. “I take it you ignored the wards and just tromped over hill and dale in a snit?” he asked with a laugh. He kept his eyes on the page, even as he wriggled his wand out of its sheath and pointed it at Snape under the table.

“You knew I’d do so, didn’t you?” Snape yelled as both his hands slapped down on Remus’ newspaper. “You vile, despicable, traitorous—”

“ _Immobulus!_ ” Remus said harshly. He pushed back from the table, the chair legs dragging over the wooden floor with a screech. He stalked around the table and pulled at Snape’s rigid body so he could see those dark, snapping eyes.

“I may be a werewolf through no fault of my own, Severus Snape, but you will hold your temper on a tight rein while you are here.” Remus leaned closer, his voice dropping. “You are in my home, on sufferance, Snape. Don’t make me send you back to Dumbledore empty-handed.” The implied threat hung in the air as Remus spun on his heel and through another door. Snape glowered, held in the thrall of the spell.

When the candles in the kitchen dimmed around Snape, Remus’ voice floated out of the other room—the living room, perhaps—accompanying the latest Stubby Boardman hit on the Wizarding Wireless. After what seemed like hours, Remus looked in, saw Snape was still frozen in place, and shook his head as he turned away.

Willing his eyes to close, Snape shut out the candles, the unexpectedly pleasing sound of Lupin’s voice as he sang, and concentrated on sorting his emotions into small, airtight boxes. Since Lily’s death, he’d never allowed himself to get so emotional, so out of control. So deep was his concentration, Severus missed Lupin’s footsteps.

“Shall I cancel the spell, Snape, or should I cast Petrificus Totalus so I can sleep without fearing for my life tonight?” The question was rhetorical as Snape couldn’t speak, but the matter was taken out of his hands the next minute as Remus held up his wand and pointed it at Snape. “Oh, well... _Finite Incantatem!_ And before you disrupt my peace anymore... _Somnus!_ ”

Remus caught the suddenly unconscious man in his arms, grunting a bit at the astonishing shift of mass as Snape’s smaller frame was sturdier than expected.

~~~***~~~

Curled on his Transfigured sofa, Snape took up less room than Remus had expected. The sleeping charm seemed to wipe the fear and anger from Snape’s features, making him look exactly what he was: a young man worn thin by ambition, fear, and suspicion. Remus had to force his hands to stay at his side instead of smoothing the faint lines on Snape’s forehead.

“Ah, Severus, you always carry such a black cloud with you,” Remus sighed. He tugged the thick blanket and sheet higher to tuck them around Snape’s neck, like his mother had done to him. “I hope you sleep well, you git,” he said softly. Remus turned to go to his own bedroom extinguishing the candles with a negligent _Nox_. He stood staring down at the banked fire, his face shadowed and then revealed by the flickering flames. With a huff, Remus willed himself to leave the living room and find his own bed.

_“Lily? Lily, don’t go...I didn’t mean it.”_

Remus stopped suddenly, the skin on his shoulders tightening. This close to the waxing moon, anything could irritate him...or calm him. Those words? They chilled him to the bone.

_“’m sorry, so sorry...”_

Snape kept talking in his sleep, thoughts and sorrows slipping out so easily, too easily. Remus leaned against his living room wall and listened for almost an hour until Snape’s words slurred and soft snores came.

/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\

Remus roused himself. He was in Hogwarts, and Severus was caught in the clutches of a bastardized potion. He shook his head. He’d fallen asleep while remembering his first meeting with Severus after their Hogwarts’ years, slouched uncomfortably over his books. Severus hadn’t moved, his lips still parted in pain.

There was an eerie sense of _déjà vu_ as Remus looked over at Severus. He stood up and pulled the blankets higher to tuck around the other man’s neck. He shook his head, gently touched the back of Severus’ right hand, and left with a sigh.

Just outside the door, Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini were neck-deep in scrolls and parchment scraps. Remus almost grinned at the sight.

“What are you two doing here?” he asked softly.

“Heh?” Zabini’s eyes seemed to gain focus as he turned toward Remus. “Oh, sorry, sir. Granger’s a slave-driver! We’ve been here all night, pooling notes and whatever else we could find about this potion and those objects.”

Remus didn’t miss the small twist of Hermione’s lips as Zabini spoke. The two were constant companions in their N.E.W.T.s’ classes from what he could tell.

“...and then we found that the agrimony was often used by Muggles to relieve mental torture or to ease worry hidden from others,” Hermione said. Remus blinked and tried to remember what else she’d said while he’d been distracted. “Even the Enchanter’s Plant is known to have other properties.” At Remus’ confused look, she clarified: “Vervain. Our potion base had vervain in it.”

“Could you write that all down for me? I’ll want to do my own research, but the more I know about the ingredients as well the items, the better my attack will be.” He smiled as Hermione chivvied Zabini to check their advanced herbology references. “I’m off to clear my head and view the laboratory. I’ll see you two later.”

/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\

Later, Remus looked over the list Hermione and Zabini had given him.

> Agrimony (Latin name: _Agrimonia eupatoria_ )  
>  Fir Clubmoss (Latin name: _Lycopodium selago_ )  
>  Vervain (Latin name: _Verbena officinalis_ ) [alternate names: European Vervain, Enchanter's Plant, Herb of the Cross, Holy Herb, Juno's Tears, Pigeon's Grass, Pigeonweed, Simpler's Joy, Herb of Grace]  
>  Water Pimpernel (Latin name: _Pimpinella saxifrage_ ) [alternate names: Saxifrage, Burnet Pimpinella saxifraga] 

The sight of _Fir Clubmoss_ and _Enchanter’s Plant_ made Remus smile a bit as other memories of that time in the Highlands—far, far away from Hogwarts and the strictures of civilization—came rushing back.

“Professor Lupin? Remus?”

Harry Potter stood shifting from one foot to the other, Draco Malfoy standing behind his shoulder, arms crossed over his chest. “Uh, Malfoy wanted me to ask if you need any help. With Potions or whatnot, you know?” Harry scrubbed at his hand, the faded scar of _I shall not tell lies_ barely visible under his nervous fingers. “I mean, we know Hermione and Zabini are helping, but he...we...” His voice trailed away as Malfoy stepped forward, raising his eyes to meet Remus’ for the first time in years.

“Professor Snape is my guardian, sir. If I can be of any help?” The question hovered in the air between them.

“You know something, Mr. Malfoy? I think I’d like to sit down with you, and any potions texts you might have.” Remus leaned forward, his body language drawing the boys closer, and he whispered conspiratorially, “If you have anything, shall we say, _not approved by the Ministry_ , that might help...?” The implication was easy to understand: they were all crossing a line each of them had skirted many times—in this instance, one that might lead to saving Severus Snape.

Harry looked down at his worn trainers and then slanted a look at Malfoy. Malfoy returned it steadily and then gave one sharp nod. “We...do.” Malfoy reached out and tugged on Harry’s arm. “If you’ll meet us in the Trophy Room at seven tonight, sir?” he asked.

“I’ll be there, Mr. Malfoy. Do you need me to bring what I have?” Remus asked.

“No, sir. It’s just that, well, you’ll see when you get there.” Malfoy pulled Harry away with him as he turned. “It’s hard to explain without showing you.”

Remus looked after the unlikely pair, smiling wryly to himself at the thought that the pair could have been Severus and him—if there’d no Sirius Black to batter at Severus’ fragile ego or to feed off Remus’ shy need for acceptance, if there’d been more trust and less subterfuge. Then he caught himself. “No, we wouldn’t have been like them, but it was a nice thought,” he murmured under his breath.

~~~***~~~

_A stone croft in the Highlands of Scotland, 1981._

Severus scrubbed at his face and then yawned widely. He stopped as he realized he wasn’t frozen in Lupin’s kitchen anymore. Cracking his eyes open, he scanned the room and then listened intently for any creaking floorboards or squeaky door hinges. When he heard nothing, Severus sighed and stretched, marvelling at how well-rested he felt even though he was mentally grinding his teeth at being bested by the damned werewolf.

“I see you _can_ smile. Amazing.”

“Spying on me?” Severus said roughly. “Why am I not surprised?”

“It’s not spying, Severus. It’s called being a good host and having a croft that has sturdy floors and well-oiled hinges on the doors.” Lupin turned and left the room. “If you’re hungry, there’s oatmeal on the table and I’ll have fried tomatoes, rashers, and eggs in five minutes.”

The idea of a hot meal, something he hadn’t had for months, caused Severus’ stomach to rumble. He sat up and swung his legs off the couch. His boots were at the other end of the couch, his robes laid out over one of the armchairs. Even his vest was unbuttoned. Severus felt for his wand and let out the breath he’d been holding as his fingers traced it in its sheath. Another rumble had him grabbing his boots and tugging them on. He stood up and followed his nose, silently surprised at how _good_ the breakfast smelled.

“Once we’ve eaten I’ll take you up the mountain, to the ancient troll caves. They’re filled with all sorts of plants, probably most of the ones on your list.” Lupin slid a plate piled high with crispy bacon, fried tomatoes, scrambled eggs, and buttered toast in front of Severus. Then he filled a small bowl with oatmeal, poured a dollop of cream on it and sprinkled it with brown sugar. Severus grunted his thanks when the bowl was pushed his way. Lupin just smiled as he tucked into his own breakfast.

For once in their lives, they were in accord, and the early meal was silent but for the scrape of utensils on plates. Finally, Severus set his knife and fork down to reach for the cup of strong tea that had appeared close to his plate. He drank it in gulps and then set the cup down with a satisfying thud. “That was...adequate, Lupin.”

“You have such a gracious way about you, Severus.” Lupin stood up, a flick of his wand sending their dishes to the sink where they were rinsed by a spell. “I’ll take care of the dishes when we get back,” Lupin said. Severus noticed his rucksack was by the door, side-by-side with a tatty one and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“I took the liberty of putting it there last night.” Lupin turned away and pulled on his outer robes, the tips of his ears reddening. “Now, get that list out and let me know which plants grow in shade, full darkness, or the forest so we can get your ingredients,” he said hurriedly.

Severus laughed under his breath and summoned his own robes from the living room. Once they were ready, he and Lupin set out from the croft. It was ten minutes before Severus realized he hadn’t wanted to kill Lupin. “I must be getting soft in the head,” he muttered to himself.

“I wouldn’t say so, Severus, but if it makes you feel better, I’ll agree just to be agreeable,” Lupin said, eyes on the track at their feet. Severus could practically feel the prat’s smile in the words, but for some odd reason he wasn’t inclined to do anything but walk in silence.

They made their way up the mountain, due east from the field Severus had Portkeyed into, or so he thought. The heather was long gone, but the dried buds they crushed as they walked two-abreast scented the air. Severus smelled the ancient troll caves over the heather as they neared them. 

“Ancient troll caves, eh?” he mused a loud.

“I did a survey of the area when I came here two years ago. Those caves have been empty of trolls for over two centuries. If you doubt me, just think back to History of Magic. I know for a fact that you were one of the few students who stayed awake while Binns droned on and on.” Lupin crawled over a boulder and then turned to help Severus only to find the other wizard levitating over his head. “Show-off.”

“Again I have to point out that we are wizards and magic is there for the using,” Severus said with a superior sniff. He refrained from saying anything similar to what he’d said when he’d arrived, something Severus didn’t want to examine too closely. 

When his boots touched the ground in front of the caves, Severus looked into the dark mouth of the main tunnel and then back at Lupin. “Well, do we have to take down any wards or do anything special here?” he asked.

“The natural magic of the place, some of it troll, has gentled over time. Just cast a Lumos or Bluebell Flames and go slowly.” Lupin shrugged his rucksack off and opened it, one hand searching inside as he scanned the skies. “Just be on the look-out for glumbumbles and salamanders.”

“How can there be salamanders in a dark, dank cave?” Severus asked snidely. He ignored the glumbumbles from sheer perversity.

“They can exist because some witch or wizard tapped into the magic of the place and caused a pool of lava to form in one of the smaller caves.” Lupin made a noise of satisfaction and pulled several pouches from his rucksack. “Here, use one of these if you want to collect a bit of the lava pool. I’m certain you’ll find a use for the stuff.” He handed Severus two pouches of what felt like knitted chainmail.

“I’m looking for plants that grow aboveground, Lupin, so tell me why we’re not scouring the ledges and outer areas of these caves?” Severus asked as he stuffed the pouches into his own rucksack.

“You’ll want some of the luminescent mosses and mushrooms, Severus. They’re rare, and will make you a pretty Sickle. And, knowing you, you’ll convince Slughorn that he wanted them, or you can sell them to some other Potions Master. I’m just, well, I’m just trying to make amends.” Lupin wouldn’t look at Severus as he spoke.

Severus bit his tongue and thought about what a boon he was being given. He’d examine the gift later, after he’d collected the rare potions ingredients. “Well, then, lead on. Who am I to turn away something I don’t have to work for? I have two days before the Enchanter’s Plant and the agrimony are ready, didn’t you say?”

Lupin turned and winked at Severus over his shoulder. “Yeah, you do, so follow me.”

They entered the main cave, Severus casting Lumos while Lupin lit a ball of Bluebell Flame on the tip of his wand. Their illuminations dwindled as they advanced into the cave and were almost lost in the darkness when one of them yelled, “Don’t move!”

/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\

“You’re telling me you found him like this?” Remus’ incredulous voice made Draco jump a bit.

They were standing in the Trophy Room, staring at the frozen form of the poltergeist. Peeves was partially embedded in the wall and one of the trophies—surprisingly the one that Hufflepuff House had won in 1588 when they inadvertently raised the great wind that sent the fire ships into the Spanish Armada—and partly in the air. He reminded Remus of the prow of a Viking longship, although nowhere near as dignified as a fire-breathing dragon. Peeves' face was caught in a rictus of fear.

Draco pointed and said, “Look closer, Lupin.”

Floating inside Peeves was an iron ring, the runes inscribed upon it limned in a sickly green light. “That’s the ring for our experiment. I’d say it was full to the brim with ill will and dark magic, wouldn’t you?” Malfoy drawled. “There seems to be some leaves mixed in there as well.”

“Draco,” Harry hissed. “Excuse him, Remus. He gets testy when he’s not in control. Which is kind of sexy.” Harry blushed as the last few words left his mouth. “Um, you’ll forget that last part, right?”

“What was that, Harry?” Remus said with a small grin, but then his face grew pensive. Remus returned to the matter at hand. “What could have done this?” he muttered. “Poltergeists are notorious for their wiliness.”

“Peeves was quite scared of Severus since he and the Bloody Baron were in accord,” Malfoy said. “I saw him fly through our classrooms before the war, but until now, he’s left the Slytherin Dungeons alone while Severus’ classes were in session.”

“Yeah, I saw him hovering outside the laboratory door a lot of times,” Harry added. “But he always stayed away, especially during this year’s classes. I know Snape blistered him when he scared a Second Year ‘Puff last month.”

“You’re the Dark Arts expert, Lupin. What could scare a poltergeist who actually showed bravery during the war? Other than the Bloody Baron, of course.” Malfoy walked under Peeves, his wand poking at the solidified prankster.

“Draco, I think you should move,” Harry whispered. He reached out and pulled Malfoy away just as the iron ring fell through Peeves to clang heavily on the flagstones. A few of the leaves drifted down to scatter around it.

Remus cast revealing spells and protective charms on the ring and leaves, but the sickly green light was gone and the plant material was just that.

“Agrimony and saxifrage,” Malfoy said after examining the leaves closely. “They’re part of the potion base.”

“Hermione said something about agrimony and, oh, what was it?” Remus stared at Peeves until it came to him. “Enchanter’s Plant, also known as vervain. Can you tell how old those leaves are, Mr. Malfoy?” Remus asked.

“From the texture, over a decade old,” Malfoy replied. “Maybe older.”

“They could be from a visit Severus made to the Highlands after...after things went to hell.” Remus couldn’t look in Harry’s direction as he spoke.

“You mean after Mum and Dad were killed, don’t you?” Harry asked.

“Yes. I’m sorry to bring up bad memories, Harry.”

“They’re bad, but they don’t hurt so much anymore.” Harry looked at Malfoy, an emotion crossing his face that Remus knew had crossed his own many times. “I have things to look forward to.” Malfoy’s high cheekbones grew pink and he tried to hide behind a trophy case.

~~~***~~~

_The ancient troll caves in the Highlands of Scotland, 1981._

“Are you still there, Severus?” Remus called out. His voice echoed eerily from the cave walls.

“You dunderheaded idiot! You ignorant, unsuspecting fool!”

“I’d say that’s a yes,” Remus muttered to himself. He crawled along the tunnel floor, reaching for a Bluebell Flame hovering over a stone ledge that hadn’t been there five minutes before. “Hang on! I’m coming.”

“You will cease and desist, you great ninny!” Severus squawked out. “I’m hanging onto this damned wall by the skin of my teeth.”

Remus rolled onto his back, staring up into the darkness. “Why don’t you do that levitating thing you just did outside then?”

“I have to have a clear mind, you dolt! Being scared nigh to death makes it difficult to do.” Remus heard Severus’ voice break and realized he needed to see exactly what position Severus was in.

Once more, Remus crawled toward the rough lip of rock, where the floor had fallen away under their feet. His fingers felt gingerly for loose stones as he pulled himself forward far enough to stare down at Severus clinging like a limpet on a narrow ledge. “Severus,” Remus said gently, “I want you attach yourself to the rock wall. _Adhero_ will work to stick you or your bindings to the wall while I find a good anchor point for a rope.”

“This better work, Lupin,” Severus grumbled. He shifted slightly and cast a rope charm and then stuck the rope ends to the wall, and sighing with relief as the jury-rigged harness held. “Will wonders never cease?” Severus whispered. He turned inside his harness and pressed his back to the rocks.

“Don’t worry, Severus! I’d never leave you,” Remus said from above Severus’ head. He felt the end of a rope slap the side of his head and pulled, Remus’ shouted encouragements having him swing it under his armpits and then tie it securely. “All tied up?” he asked finally.

“Aye, Lupin. Now get me out of here!” Severus shouted back. He grunted as the slack went out of the rope and he began to slide up the rough rock wall. “Steady, man! Those rocks are sharp!”

“Give me your hand, Severus.” Remus’ fingertips were waving over Severus’ shoulder. “One more yard to go.” With a strong heave, Severus was up and out of the hole, his head on Remus’ chest, both of them gasping. “There, safe and sound once more,” Remus said softly. Neither one of them commented on Severus’ tight hold of Remus’ shirt nor on how Remus’ arms curved protectively around Severus’ shoulders.

Suddenly, Severus laughed. “I think you can collect those rare ingredients for me, Lupin. It might be less dangerous to my health.” Remus’ chuckle was warm.

“Yeah, I’m pretty certain there are other rare plants outside. Might be easier on both our bodies.” Severus squirmed and rolled away from Remus after a minute. He knelt at Remus’ side, his cheeks flushed. Remus noticed that, as well as how Severus’ scent seemed _warmer_ , but refrained from commenting.

Remus sat up and then jumped easily to his feet, then held out his hand to Severus. “C’mon, Severus. Let’s go find some less dangerous plants. What do you say?”

Severus gave Remus’ hand a long look and then set his own in it, his clasp firm. “Yes. I trust you to lead me to less dangerous plants.” Several rocks tumbled from the tunnel above them. “Now.”

They ran from the rock fall. Remus barely registering Severus had scooped up a mineral-laden stone as they went.

/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\

“...of the whole plant has been applied to the head in the treatment of headaches,” Hermione read aloud.

“So, maybe we make a poultice of Fir Clubmoss and Saxifrage and apply it to Snape’s head?” Harry asked. He looked around the library table. Hermione was looking at him as if he’d grown two heads, Draco was nodding, and Zabini was nose-to-page in a book that looked like it wanted to eat him. “I mean, his head must be aching and his tongue’s not moving.”

“Potter’s got a good idea, Granger,” Draco said with a hum. “Couldn’t hurt. That iron ring might even be used as a way to keep it on his skin if we coat it thoroughly.”

“Don’t want to use iron, Draco. Might interfere with the properties of the ingredients as it’s a grounding mineral.” Zabini spoke from behind his book, the words muffled by fluttering pages. “Says so right here in _Tolstoi’s Tantalus of Potions Trivia_.” He sighed as he pulled away from the book. “Really interesting stuff.”

“Well, if we can’t use iron, can we use something living?” Harry asked. 

“You mean like a familiar or something?” Hermione asked, aghast.

“I mean like a person who feels strongly about Professor Snape.” They looked at Harry with varying degrees of teenaged horror. “I meant Remus, you, you idiots,” Harry clarified with a blush.

“So, you caught that, did you?” Zabini asked with a laugh. “Talk about tension thick enough to cut with a knife. I wonder if Lupin really feels that strongly about Professor Snape. It’s feasible, _if_ Lupin has the grand passion for Snape, then he could pull Snape out of the magic long enough to find out what those items were—magically—and how best to cancel the curse he seems to be under.” He blinked when Hermione sighed gustily, a dreamy look on her face as she gazed at him.

Harry stood up. “Well, there’s only one way to find out. I’ll go ask him.” Harry sprang up from his seat and walked hurriedly away. He didn’t know Draco was at his side until a pale hand caught at his arm and slowed him down.

“Potter, I’m all for Gryffidor recklessness in the face of overwhelming odds, but don’t you think you should practice some tact for something potentially dangerous?”

“Draco, he’s my honorary godfather and a Gryffindor. I’ll wager he’d jump at the chance to—”

“To what, Harry? I’d jump at the chance to do what?” Remus asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

~~~***~~~

_A stone croft in the Highlands of Scotland, 1981._

“Merlin’s beard, Lupin, you’re a danger to everyone around you!” Severus shouted.

Remus shouted back, “How was I supposed to know you’d sneak up on me while I was bathing, you, you sneak?”

“Set some bloody wards to warn when someone comes near then! Don’t just leave a note saying ‘Gone for a dip. See you for tea, Remus’ and not expect your guest to be curious.” Snape fumed, his arms crossed over his chest and his nose bright red. It went well with the curls in his hair. “You’re a wild man with magic when you’re startled. Most dangerous.”

“I’m sorry, Severus. I’ve gotten used to be on my own up here.” Remus reached up and wrung some more water out of his shaggy hair. “Even though it’s been a week already, I still like being alone. I thought my note made that clear.” He glanced at Severus as his nose began to glow and sighed, casting Finite Incantatem at the bedraggled, bewitched wizard.

“Then let me show you how being together can be,” Severus whispered as he swiftly crossed the room and pulled Remus into his arms, his lips only reaching Remus’ cheek the first time. The second time, Remus turned his head to say something, anything only to have Severus steal the breath from his lungs. _Who would have thought Severus Snape could kiss so divinely?_ was Remus’ last coherent thought.

/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\

The morning sun wormed its way past Remus’ bed curtains. “Must not’ve pulled the drapes last night,” he mumbled to no one in particular.

He thought on his dream of that Highland interlude and frowned. Severus never kissed him when he surprised him at the swimming hole. They’d shared their first kiss almost a year later to the day in Land’s End! Remus reared up out bed with a yell.

“Severus Snape, you sneaky bastard!” he crowed. “You’re talking to me in my dreams.”

Remus raced around his borrowed rooms, hunting for his left sock, racing to get dressed and tell Poppy what he’d figured out. If she could put him into an enchanted sleep, then what Harry and his friends were proposing just might work. All Remus had to do is direct his dreams to allow Severus to actually make sense.

~~~***~~~

_A stone croft in the Highlands of Scotland, 1981._

“Took you long enough, daft werewolf,” Severus said with a scowl. His arms were crossed over his chest, his right eyebrow high on his forehead. “I kept trying to show you how different your memories were, but you were determined to reminisce, weren’t you? Sodding, soppy Gryffindors,” Severus muttered.

“Well, I’m here now,” Remus said as he reclined in the croft’s rocking chair. They were standing on the porch, looking toward the hills that hid the swimming hole. “Tell me about this potion and the items you were testing.”

Severus cleared his throat and sat down on a rough wooden bench. “The, the ring is iron, from the troll caves. I had it made for you,” Severus said in a rush. When Remus didn’t say anything, Severus continued. “The golden bowl was an Alban Arthan gift from Albus. The only thing with inherent dark magic was the silver snuffbox. That, I stole from Rodolphus Lestrange.”

“You stole something from a Lestrange? Severus, I didn’t know you had it in you,” Remus teased.

“Lestrange wanted to melt it down for silver bullets. It had been in his family for over two centuries, bathed in bigotry and dark magic. I couldn’t let that happen.” Severus didn’t look at Remus, his profile stark against the scenery.

“So, what do we do, Severus? The dark magic of the snuff box must have been very powerful to be affecting you still.” Remus rocked steadily, but his fingers were white as he gripped the armrests of the rocker tightly.

“You need to find the other objects. Ask Draco to show you the spell for Malfoy finding and substitute Lestrange. Draco will know what to do. If Potter can be trusted, he can be an anchor for both of you; he’s strong enough. Have Granger and Zabini complete the potion, but make it a fine powder.” Severus turned his head and stared at Remus. “You will need to summon the dark magic from me and put it back into the snuff box. Then you need to coat it with the powdered potion, and you’ll have to cover me with that powder, too.”

“I may enjoy that part,” Remus murmured.

“I would if I were awake.” Severus gave a small smile. “Once the box and I are coated, and the other two objects are touching me, you need to simultaneously destroy the box and cleanse me of any dark magic remnants.” Severus stood up and stepped closer, his hand coming to rest on Remus’ and halting the rocking chair.

“Don’t take too long, Lupin,” Severus said. “I grow weary of being away from you.”

Remus lifted Severus’ hand to his lips and kissed it gently. “As do I, Severus. As do I.”

/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\

Three days later, Remus woke up with a smile on his face, and unfortunately, a tent in his pants. Luckily, he was draped with a thin blanket.

Harry’s face was pinched, but he was smiling. Channelling his magic into Hogwarts Castle was different than pushing it into a living being. His hand on Remus’ was sweaty, but the grip was firm. On Remus’ other side, Draco Malfoy breathed deeply through his nose, still in a partial trance as he slowly withdrew from the spell they’d created, his hand clasping Harry’s over Remus’ stomach. He hoped that neither one jerked a hand lower.

“I think we did it,” Harry said softly. The golden bowl and the iron ring were on the bed near Severus, across the room, and the silver snuff box was a smouldering pile of sludge. Hovering in a corner, Peeves waved at Remus and then seeped into the wall with a muffled _boo_.

“Of course we did it, Potter,” Draco said after he cleared his throat. “Severus should be waking soon.” He let go of Remus’ hand easily, but his grip on Harry’s took forever to break, in Remus’ opinion.

“He’s moving!” Hermione whispered harshly. She clutched Zabini’s hand, the Slytherin moving closer so she wasn’t tugging at him. “We did it!”

Poppy bustled around their beds, her wand zipping through the air as she cast diagnostic and monitoring spells. She _tsked_ and _tutted_ and straightened Severus’ blankets as he shrugged and turned, the first movement since the potions’ explosion. Finally, he licked his lips and muttered harshly, “Water?” which she had ready for him, a straw letting sip while on his side.

Severus took a few minutes to work his eyes open, scrubbing tiredly at them with one hand. When he could see, he turned a gimlet eye on Remus and smirked. “Took you long enough, you daft wolf,” he rasped out.

“I’m a slow learner, Severus. You always knew that,” Remus responded. 

The Eighth Years laughed, Harry rubbing shoulders with Draco while Hermione whirled Zabini around and kissed his cheeks. Poppy smiled and twitched the silvery sludge away from Severus’ feet with a quick flick of her wand.

/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\V/|\

“Alone at last,” Severus sighed.

Poppy had kept him in the infirmary for twenty-four hours, feeding him Pepper-Up and three good meals before she deemed him sturdy enough to make it to his rooms. “As long as Remus stays with you for the night, I’ll allow it,” she said with a sly smile.

Severus reclined on his sofa, a woollen throw over his legs as Remus made a late tea for them. When the aromatic, dark liquid came within sniffing range, Severus breathed deeply. “I missed that scent,” he muttered as he curled both hands around his tea cup.

“After almost a week in a magically-induced sleep, I’d miss it too.” Remus gulped at his tea, the sweet smell of extra sugar coming to Severus.

“I see you adhere to the ‘sugared tea for shock’ theory,” Severus said as he sipped his brew.

“Bloody hell, Severus, we could have killed you!” Remus burst out. “Harry’s quite powerful, and that Malfoy spell? Good gods, man, whoever came up with those wand motions was a veritable contortionist. _Accio teapot._ ” Remus refilled his cup, looked over at Severus to see if he wanted a top-off, and then sent the teapot back to the table.

“I trusted you all.” Severus drank his tea, inhaling the steam between sips. “Even Potter and Granger. They proved they had control over their magic during the war.”

Remus slipped from his chair and knelt by Severus’ elbow. “I would have done anything to save you, even touching that damned silver snuff box.” Remus leaned close and rested his head on Severus’ shoulder. “Sorry I didn’t realize you were talking to me through my memories and dreams,” he whispered.

Severus turned his head and kissed Remus, sharing the taste of his tea. The kiss was slow, but thorough. Both men were breathless when they broke apart. “I may not have the wherewithal to show you my appreciation for your labours, but I have enough energy to sleep at your side, Remus.”

“I would love to have you at my side again,” Remus said with a grin. He scooped Severus into his arms, high against his chest. “I take it Poppy said nothing exhausting tonight?” he asked.

“I’d say what that witch doesn’t know won’t hurt me, but, this is Poppy Pomfrey,” Severus said with a smile. “That woman is a force to be reckoned with, so I’ll behave for tonight.” He reached into his robe and pulled out the iron ring, its runes glowing in the firelight. “She slipped this into my pocket. Said I should put it to good use.”

“When you’re feeling more the thing, you will.” Remus kissed Severus before he walked in his bedroom. “I want to wined and dined before I’m claimed.”

“So mote it be, you daft werewolf,” Severus said before he kissed Remus.

§¤§₪§¤§₪§¤§₪§¤§₪§¤§₪§¤§₪§¤§₪§¤§₪§¤§₪§¤§₪

  
_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_   


**Reference**

[Alban Arthan - The Winter Solstice by Eilthireach](http://www.druidry.org/obod/festivals/arthan.html)

> In the Druidic tradition the name of this festival is "Alban Arthan", Welsh for "Light of Winter". According to an older and more poetic interpretation, the name is "Alban Arthuan", meaning "Light of Arthur". In this poetical image, Arthur is symbolized by the Sun. The Sun dies and is reborn, just as the mythical Arthur is sleeping deep inside a mountain and will wake up again when the people needs his help.
> 
> Alban Arthan, the Winter Solstice, takes place every year on the 21st or 22nd of December (Northern Hemisphere).

* * *

[DRUID PLANT LORE](http://www.druidry.org/modules.php?op=modload&name=PagEd&file=index&topic_id=1&page_id=152)

[Agrimony (Latin name: Agrimonia eupatoria)](http://www.naturalmedicinalherbs.net/include/searchherb.php?herbsearch=agrimony&x=0&y=0)

> Medicinal use of Agrimony: Agrimony has long been used as a popular domestic herbal remedy. An astringent and mildly bitter herb, it is a helpful remedy for diarrhoea and a gentle tonic for the digestion as a whole. The whole plant is antiaphonic, astringent, blood purifier, cholagogue, diuretic, tonic and vulnerary. It contains up to 5% tannin, which has a strongly astringent effect. When taken internally, an infusion of the plant has a great reputation in the treatment of jaundice and other complaints of the liver, it is also used to treat diarrhoea and as a gargle for sore throats. Externally, a strong decoction is used to treat wounds, skin problems, haemorrhoids etc. The plant is harvested in late spring and early summer and can be dried for later use. The plant is used in Bach flower remedies - the keywords for prescribing it are "Mental torture" and "Worry, concealed from others".

[Fir Clubmoss (Latin name: Lycopodium selago)](http://www.naturalmedicinalherbs.net/herbs/l/lycopodium-selago=fir-clubmoss.php)

> Medicinal use of Fir Clubmoss: The plant is hypnotic. Chewing three stems is said to induce mild intoxication whilst eight can cause unconsciousness. The plant has been used as a fast-acting emetic and purgative. A poultice of the whole plant has been applied to the head in the treatment of headaches. A homeopathic remedy is made from the whole plant, collected during the summer. It is used as a laxative and to kill worms.

[Vervain (Latin name: Verbena officinalis) – Uses and Benefits](http://www.health-care-tips.org/herbal-medicines/vervain.htm)

> Alternative Names: European vervain, Enchanter's plant, Herb of the Cross, Holy herb, Juno's tears, Pigeon's grass, Pigeonweed, Simpler's joy, Herb of Grace.
> 
> The leaves and roots of this perennial are useful alternative medicine taken as an abortifacient, antidiarrheal, analgesic, anthelmintic, antiperiodic, astringent, sedative, diaphoretic, emetic, expectorant, tonic, vermifuge, vulnerary. This herbaceous plant has been used in herbal medicine to cure nervous disorders and insomnia. It is useful to cure fevers, ulcers, scrofula, gravel, pleurisy, ebb pain in the bowels and expelling worms.
> 
> The upper parts of the vervain are taken an effective nerve tonic, liver stimulant, urinary cleanser and fever remedy. Historically, they are also used to increase milk flow and can be taken during labour to enhance contractions. Traditionally, the plant was thought to be a cure-all among medicinal plants and the genus name is Latin for "sacred plant." As a herbal poultice it is good in headache & rheumatism.

[Water Pimpernel [alt. name: Saxifrage, Burnet Pimpinella saxifraga] (Latin name: Pimpinella saxifraga)](http://www.herbal-encyclopedia.net/s/saxifrage-burnet-pimpinella-saxifraga.html)

> Medicinal uses: resolvent, diaphoretic, diuretic, stomachic, aromatic, carminative. This herb is prescribed for flatulent indigestion, toothache, paralysis of the tongue, asthma and dropsy. A decoction is used as a gargle in throat infections and hoarseness. The herb was added to casks of beer or wine to impart its aromatic flavour to the drink.

* * *

**Spells** as found at [The Complete Encyclopedia of Wizard Charms, Hexes, Jinxes, and Spells](http://harrypotterfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Complete_Encyclopedia_of_Wizarding_Charms,_Hexes,_Jinxes,_and_Spells)

Accio | Finite Incantatem | Immobulus | Petrificus Totalus | Somnus

* * *

**Creatures from[Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Fantastic_Beasts_and_Where_to_Find_Them)**

[Glumbumble](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Glumbumble): The Glumbumble, a grey, furry, flying insect, produces treacle that induces melancholy. The treacle is used as an antidote to the hysteria caused by eating Alihotsy leaves. Glumbumbles nest in dark and secluded places and feed on nettles.

**Author's Note:**

> **Original Prompts**
> 
> _FIC:_ Pre-Series. Snape needs a unique potion ingredient and the only one who can help him get it is wild magical creature tracker/trapper Remus Lupin. When Snape does something arrogant and bit/stung/cursed by something, he's forced to stay with Lupin in Lupin's tiny and isolated cabin in the deep woods as Lupin administers a lengthy, sometimes painful cure. H/C, with some humor
> 
>  _FIC:_ Generic H/C prompt, just in case none of the above scenarios inspire you, author. I like fic where Remus gets gravely injured, Snape plays a role in healing him, and through the healing process they bond.


End file.
